Spawn of Slade
by ProudNintendoFan
Summary: Two weeks have passed since "Aftershock, Part 2" but the thought of their last battle with Slade weighs heavily on the Titan's minds. Robin discovers an underground city where refugees of Slade's attack remain. And what does Slade have to do with this pla
1. Chapter 1

It all seemed to go by so slowly. Robin, the boy wonder sat on the main computer in the Titan's living room while the other Titans were doing what they called "fun." Raven was sitting on the coach, reading a book, and using her powers to turn the page. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games. From the competitive yelling, it sounded like Cyborg was winning. Starfire on the other hand was making dinner. Which made Robin shutter inside. He liked her; he really did, but her cooking? No. He paid it no mind as he continued to type on the computer searching for latest police reports. Suddenly he found something. He clicked on it. Up came a report. It said: "Search for missing civilians still on. Becoming more and more doubtful." Robin sighed; it had been two weeks since Slade was seemingly killed by Terra at the cost of her own life. Beast Boy was recovering from her loss. The city was still in wrecks from the damage Slade had caused. But was he dead? It was something Robin had been pondering since that day, but he didn't have any more time to think about it as suddenly Starfire shouted: "My friends! Come and feast on the meal of joy!" She said, rather happily. Raven groaned a little, as she closed her book and got up. Cyborg shut down the game as he laughed at Beast Boy.

"Dude, you sucked tonight. Sucked more than ever." Cyborg kept laughing.

Beast Boy shouted back "I'll get you next time you know! You got lucky."

Starfire appeared before and smiled: "Please, let us not fight. We must eat now." Cyborg and Beast Boy shrugged as Starfire led them to the table.

Robin took his seat, as he took a sip of his soda. He sighed and put his back on the sofa, as the other Titans sat down to eat. As Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy (reluctantly) took pieces of Starfire's meal, Starfire noticed Robin not eating anything. "Please Robin." She said, smiling. "You must eat, it'll keep your strength up." She said.

"Sorry Star, I'm not hungry." He said. "There's just too much on my mind." The others watched him with interest.

"Such as?" asked Raven.

Robin sighed, "Slade, I can't help but wonder if he's still out there."

"Robin." Cyborg started, "there's no way any human could survive what happened to him. Not even Slade."

Robin shook his head. "We can never be too sure. I'm going back there and I'm gonna see if I can find his body." Before anyone could say anything else. The alarm sounded. "Trouble!" Robin shouted, as the Titans got up and ran out the door.

Later, the police were at the bank shooting at Cinderblock who had crossed into the bank. With a roar Cinderblock knocked the police back, as the rest yelled and back away. Cinderblock began walking towards the vault and with a mighty roar forced it open. He walked inside to take the money, but then suddenly a shot from plasma cannon knocked Cinderblock onto the ground. "Sorry Cinderblock." Said Robin. "But there will be no withdrawals for you. Titans GO!" he pointed, as the Titans went into their attack pattern. Cyborg and Starfire fired their energy blasts at him as Cinderblock ran at the two Titans; this did little more than make him pause for a moment. He clapped his hands together and created a shockwave that sent both Starfire and Cyborg flying back.

"Aah!" screamed Starfire as she screamed the ground. Cinderblock walked forward.

He growled as a disc hit him out of nowhere. Cinderblock turned his head and saw Robin standing with Raven and Beast Boy. "Raven now!" he shouted. Raven with a wave of her hand used her powers to blast Cinderblock. This caused Cinderblock to fall back a little. "Beast Boy now!" shouted Robin again as Beast Boy transformed into a rhino and ran at Cinderblock. The boy turned beast rammed into Cinderblock, but he wasn't phased instead he merely picked the rhino up and threw him across the room.

"Whoa!" shouted Beast Boy as he turned back into his human form; Cinderblock had sent him flying into Raven, who grunted once impact was made. "Heh. Sorry." He grinned.

Raven put her hand to her cheek. "Some hero you turned out to be." She said.

"AAH!" let out a frustrated Cyborg as he charged at Cinderblock; the creature took notice and tried to punch the metal teen. But Cyborg jumped and prepared to fire his sonic cannon. Cinderblock let out a head-butt that sent Cyborg flying into the wall. "Aah!" he screamed. Cinderblock grinned as he saw Cyborg lying unconscious. Suddenly a blast of eye beams hit him in the chest. Starfire had gotten back up. Cinderblock grunted as blast after blast hit him. Then he ran forward and tried to punch the alien, but she flew out of the way, only to be grabbed by Cinderblock. She scowled at him as she took back her leg to kick him to break free, but Cinderblock having learned from past mistakes blocked the kick and punched Starfire in retaliation.

"Aah!" the young girl screamed as she landed on the floor. Robin witnessed this and growled with anger.

"AZARATH METRION ZIN-" started Raven, but she was interrupted when Cinderblock sent a table at the gothic girl. Raven gasped in shock as the table hit her and sent her onto the ground.

"That's it! I've had it!" shouted Beast Boy as he turned into a gorilla and charged at Cinderblock. The gorilla threw out his fist, but Cinderblock blocked the punch and punched right back. "Ooooohhhhh." Said Beast Boy in pain as he collapsed onto the floor.

Now only he was standing, only he could keep Cinderblock from getting away. Robin took out his Bo Staff and looked Cinderblock in the eye. "Let's go." The words came across his lips….

With a battle cry in his throat, Robin charged at Cinderblock who threw out his fist to punch the Boy Wonder. Robin jumped out of the way. Then attempted to bring his Bo Staff down upon the rock monster's head. But Cinderblock it, and threw out his fist. Robin was shocked as Cinderblock grabbed him with one hand, using his free arm; Robin tried to get himself loose from Cinderblock's grip. But Cinderblock's grip began to tighten. Then suddenly Robin began to let out small moans of pain, his arm limped to the side.

Robin's moaning stopped as Cinderblock lessened his grip. And awake to see the whole thing was Starfire. "ROBIN!" she shouted out. She fell to her knees in shock at the sight of Robin's limp body.

"Boo-yah!" shouted Cyborg as he lay on the ground with his plasma cannon pointing out; he fired at Cinderblock's arm that was holding Robin. Robin was released from Cinderblock's arm as he hit the ground….

"Robin. Robin. Robin!" Robin opened his eyes in shock. He closed them again, and then he groaned in dissatisfaction. He opened his eyes again to see Starfire, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy smiling at his recovery. Starfire was in front of him.

"Ohh." He let out as he tried to get up. Starfire and Raven helped him sit up. "What happened?" he asked turning his head to Cyborg.

Cyborg smiled. "Don't worry, he's been taken care of." He pointed to an unconscious Cinderblock.

"You should've seen Starfire dude!" Beast Boy yelled at. "She was like BAM! WHAM! BAM!" he said mimicking some of Star's moves. Starfire blushed slightly at this. "I don't think he'll want to get up after that beating." Beast Boy ended, taking a deep breath.

Robin tried to stand up. Raven helped him up. "Good work team, you guys can head back." He started walking away holding his chest.

Starfire stopped him. "You are in no condition to go anywhere Robin!" she said.

"Yeah dude. You kinda took a pretty big beating." Beast Boy added.

Robin shrugged. "It's nothing really. I've fought with worse injuries than this." He said.

"I can have that wound fixed up in a minute." Said Raven, taking off her hood.

Robin shook his head, "No need." He began walking out the door. "I'll be home later tonight."

Later, Robin was jumping across buildings looking for any crime. This was how he liked his nights; it reminded him of his time with Batman. Jumping across buildings a lone vigilante of the night. He liked having the Titans as back up, but this was when he felt like himself. He was nearly like Batman this way. He longed to make his mentor proud of him, but Robin doubted he could ever reach Batman's stat as a legend. Suddenly he saw a man run across the street. He paused and watching as the man opened a manhole and went down into the sewers. "What does he think he's doing?" Robin asked himself. Curiosity got the best of him, as he jumped down to follow the man. He entered the sewers with careful acrobatic moves; Robin landed on his feet and saw the man running off to the right. Robin ran after him. The man was fast, but Robin knew he could keep up.

The chase went on for about 5 minutes, and then suddenly the man became aware that he was being followed. He turned his head to see Robin following him. Robin stopped quickly. The man stuttered back in shock. "You shouldn't b-be here." He said, through fear.

"Neither should you." Robin said, walking forward. "I don't want any trouble."

The man looked frightened until he recognized the Boy Wonder. "Are you Robin?"

"Yes, I am." Said Robin.

The man smiled, "The son of the Batman."

"That's what some people call me." Said Robin.

The man shrugged,

"I guess it's safe to let you come in." Robin's eyes widened.

"Come in? Where?" The man pulled down a switch and revealed a secret room. "Come in. Since you're with me they won't attack you." Robin cautiously followed the man into the dark tunnel. "My name is Greg." He said. "Me and several others have been living here since that attack two weeks ago."

Robin let out a tone of surprise. "But the attack's over." Greg sighed,

"Yes, we know. But nobody feels safe. That's why we're still here." Robin frowned. This was sad, Slade was gone, everyone should've returned to the surface by now.

"How did you find this place?" Greg chuckled. "That's the weird thing, we just stumbled upon it taking refuge in the sewers." Robin and Greg then reached the end of the hallway. "This is where we live." Greg opened a door. Robin stepped inside; there the scenery mesmerized him.

The place was huge; people were going about, talking. There were more huts inside more than Robin could imagine. Then his next look alarmed him, there were two ropes suspended in the air, on a balcony, which looked to hang people. "I hope you don't actually use that." He said pointing at it.

Greg sighed, "We haven't… yet. We're going to use it in case anyone threatens us."

"Oh." Said Robin. Greg motioned Robin to follow him.

"Follow me. I'll introduce you to our leader." Robin smiled and followed Greg.

Meanwhile back at Titans Tower. "WHERE IS HE?" shouted Starfire. She was pacing around. "HE'S NEVER COME BACK THIS LATE."

"Starfire calm down." Said Beast Boy. Starfire gave him a look. "OK, don't calm down." He said.

"Seriously, Star. I'm sure he's just fine. This is Robin after all." Cyborg said, walking around over to her.

"Well." Said Raven. "You have to wonder what's taking him so long?"

Cyborg thought about it for a moment. "Maybe he's stopping a crime." Beast Boy then stopped Cyborg.

"Or maybe he's taking his R Cycle for a ride. Man, I wish I had a Moped." Beast Boy fumed with jealousy.

"Well anyway. I think it's best to wait till morning, see if he'll be back then. We shouldn't have to worry about him."

Meanwhile…

Greg led Robin into the village. Their people stood at the sight of the Boy Wonder, but they quickly paid it no mind. "Like I said, we don't know how this place exists, though there's evidence that it was once a hiding spot of Slade's."

Robin's ears caught this. "What? Slade?"

Greg nodded. "You'll see." Robin thought to himself as Greg led him inside a door. "This is our leader. His name is Derek." Robin stepped inside; inside was a tall man standing with his back turned to them. "Greg." Derek said, turning around. The man's appearance struck Robin; he looked somewhat like Bruce Wayne, his surrogate father.

"What's the matter son?" Derek said, looking at Robin. "You look like you've just seen a ghost." Robin shook his head.

"No sir. I'm Robin, leader of the Teen Titans." Robin said as he extended his hand. Derek shook it.

"I see we've heard of you Robin, but what are the Teen Titans?" Robin's eyes went a little wide at this.

"You've never heard of the Teen Titans.

"No." said Derek. "Or at least no one down here has." Robin couldn't believe his ears. How could anyone not know who the Titans were?

"Anyway." Said Robin. "Greg here has told me that this used to be a hideout of Slade's?"

Derek nodded. "We have strong evidence. I'll show you."

Derek led Robin out of the hut and down the pathway. After a while, they reached another room filled with computers. "This looks like somewhere Slade might hide." Said Robin.

"We have especially strong evidence here." Said Derek, handing Robin a box. Robin took it curiously, half anticipating and half dreading what he was about to see. He opened the box. And he was shocked to find Slade's uniform inside.

"Slade?" he let out. He dropped the box. "Oh man." He said. "So Slade really was here."

"Yes," said Derek. "He was. Anyway that's not important right now. What is, however, is that I cannot convince those who have taken sanctuary here to return to the surface and I cannot leave myself without making sure everyone else does. We cannot stay here forever." Robin nodded.

"But why? Slade's gone." He said.

Derek sighed sadly, "I know. It's common knowledge now. But they're not so easily convinced Slade is gone. That's why they wish to remain here." Derek bowed his head, but then lifted. "But maybe you can help." Robin let out a surprised look, and then smiled.

"I can assure you I'll try. I won't go back up until tomorrow. I'll see what I can do. Besides the Titans can last without me." Robin smiled as he walked out.

The next morning….

"Robin still has not returned?" said Starfire nervously back at Titans Tower.

"Dude, I don't get it." Said Beast Boy. "Why didn't he come home?" he asked.

Raven was deep in thought. "There's no point in waiting anymore. We've got to go find him." She said.

Cyborg nodded. "Your right. Cyborg opened his switch communicator. "Robin, come in! Robin!" Nothing. "That's strange there's no response. But maybe I can get a fix on his locator signal." He said. After a few seconds. "Boo-yah! Wait… there's two signals." Cyborg said surprised.

"Two? You mean there are two Robins?" said Beast Boy.

"No." said Raven. "It just means that there are two locator signals."

Cyborg sighed. "Well ok, we'll split into two groups. Starfire and Raven you two follow the one that leads into the sewers. Beast Boy and I will try to find out where this one is coming from." The other Titans nodded. "OK move!" said Cyborg.

Later down in the sewer, Starfire and Raven had reached where their signal was coming from. Starfire picked up Robin's communicator signal. "Why is Robin without this?"

"He must've dropped it." Said Raven, she reached into her belt and pulled out her communicator. "Cyborg?"

"Yeah?" came Cyborg's voice. He sounded a little concerned.

"We've found Robin's communicator, in the least likely of all places." She turned her head a little. "The sewer."

"Hmm, Beast Boy and I still tracing our signal. But…" Cyborg paused, looking uneasy.

"What?" asked Raven.

"Nothing." Cyborg then signed off. Raven just shrugged and removed her hood.

"Let's go." She said, Starfire began to follow her down the long dark hallway in the sewer.

"Why would Robin come down here?" asked Starfire, sounding concerned.

"I don't know." Said Raven. "But let's hope he's ok."

Meanwhile, Greg and several other men watch the girls walk down the hallway. "Who are these girls?" asked one his men.

"I don't know. They could be spies of Slade." Said Greg. Greg watched through his binoculars and saw the redheaded girl pull out the insignia of Slade. "What? Well that proves it they're working for Slade."

"Starfire? Why are you carrying around that thing?" asked Raven.

"Oh." Starfire said. "I forget I had this."

"What did they say?" asked one of Greg's men.

"I couldn't hear." Responded Greg, "but it doesn't matter. Get some ropes ready, they will be hanged."

Meanwhile, Cyborg and Beast Boy were inside the T-Car. "OK, the signal is getting closer. In fact it's right here…" Cyborg stopped the car. Beast Boy stepped out as well.

"Uh, dude are you sure this is right?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well according to my signal, it's here." Both Cyborg and Beast Boy looked around, then suddenly Cyborg noticed electricity emitting from the ground. "Look out!" he yelled he pushed Beast Boy out of the way. Then he jumped out of the way. "What the hell…?" he let out, suddenly a being of electricity jumped forth from the ground, it was none other than Overload.

Meanwhile back in the sewers, Starfire raised her hand to create some more light, but was surprised when nothing happened. "Something wrong?" asked Raven.

"Yes. I cannot…" started Starfire, then she jumped into the air, only to fall right back down. "My powers are gone!" Her face contorted in shock as she came to this realization. Raven let out a surprised look and tried to summon her powers, but like Starfire nothing happened.

"As are mine!" she said. Both Starfire and Raven looked at each other shocked.

"We have some real trouble on our hands here, Raven." Said Starfire, sounding scared.

"Speaking of trouble. We should've run into some by now."

"What do you mean?" asked Starfire, curiously.

"A guard, or a booby trap maybe?" Suddenly all the lights went out, Raven sighed, "Or maybe an ambush." She said. Suddenly men from all the sides appear as the lights went back on, before Starfire and Raven could even react, they were knelling on the floor with their wrists bound behind them with rope.

"Well, what have we here men?"

"Like you said, there's no denying they're spies."

"But we're not-" started both girls. But before they could finish their sentences, a white cloth went over Starfire's mouth, gagging her. Immediately, Raven was also gagged. "MMMPPPPHHHH!" they both let out.

"Don't interrupt me." Said Greg, as more rope went around the girls' waists, completely immobilizing their arms. "Don't try to play dumb, we saw Slade's symbol on you. (Raven gave Starfire an angry look.) You're very cleaver, you've found our hideaway. But unfortunately, you won't live to inform Slade."

"MMMPPPPHHHH!" screamed both Starfire and Raven, desperately shaking their heads. But without their powers, they could not break free. They were stood up and their thighs and ankles were bound, they were then thrown up into the air, only to land on top of their captor's shoulders, they struggled and struggled, but without their powers they were not strong enough to break free. Eventually, the girls were led to what looked like a city, Starfire and Raven looked desperately for any sign of Robin, he was their only hope of escaping now. The women and children watched as these two girls were brought in. Starfire and Raven were placed on balcony with two ropes hanging down from it. Starfire and Raven watched with horror in their eyes as the ropes was placed around their neck. "MMPPHHH!" they shouted, as the one called Greg took center stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what we have here is two spies, I've seen them with Slade's symbol. So what say you? Death or Life?" Starfire and Raven were shocked when the men AND women all shouted: "Death!" Meanwhile, Robin stepped out of his hut that he was sleeping in.

"Oh man, what's going on?" he asked himself, he took notice of what was happening. "Oh no…" was all he could say when he saw Starfire and Raven, bound and gagged and about to be hung.

"Any last words?" asked Greg, as he prepared to hit the switch.

Starfire and Raven responded as best they could. "MMMPPPHHH!" Starfire's shouts sounding more scared and Raven's shouts sounding angrier.

"That's what they all say." Starfire gave a bit of a shocked look, while Raven showed off an angry look. Greg prepared to pull the switch. When a yell came from the audience.

"STOP!" yelled the Boy Wonder as he emerged from the crowd. The crowd murmured at this.

A muffled "Robin!" came from both Starfire and Raven as Robin came onto the platform.

"These girls aren't spies for Slade, they're Teen Titans like me." He said, smiling. Greg gave a bit of shocked look, and then smiled.

"Why didn't they say so?" he asked, half laughing. Robin removed the gags from Starfire and Raven's mouths to which they responded.

"We did say so!"

Robin untied Raven first, and then untied Starfire, who removed the rope from their necks themselves. Starfire and Raven then looked at Robin, they smiled and both gave him a hug. "Geez, I didn't know you two were that worried about me." He said.

"Well Robin, we did not know what had happened to you." Said Starfire, as she loosened her grip.

"What are you doing down here?" asked Raven. Robin smiled.

"Follow me." He said. Starfire and Raven did as they were told.

"These people are awfully paranoid." Said Raven.

"Sorry about that. I guess it's from being down here for so long." Said Robin. Starfire looked at Robin and smiled as she asked.

"Please, tell them I will forgive them for their hasty act. So will Raven. Right?" she said as she turned to Raven, Raven just looked at her weirdly.

"Yeah… of course I will." She said, with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

Robin led the girls into the room that Derek had showed him earlier, he pulled out the box with Slade's costume. "This is why I didn't come home last night." He said as he took out Slade's mask. Starfire and Raven gave a bit of a shocked look at the mask.

"You mean to tell me Slade was down here at some point?" asked Raven.

"Yes, and I'm guessing that it happened after I broke out of being his apprentice." He said.

"But Robin," started Starfire. "What does this have to do with finding out if Slade is still alive?"

Robin shook his head. "I don't know Star. But I had to be sure." Robin let out a look of puzzlement. Then reached into the mask.

"Robin?" asked Starfire. Robin pulled out a disc.

"What's this?" he asked, half to himself, half to the girls.

"Must've been something Slade put in." said Raven.

"Let's see what it plays." Said Robin.


	2. Chapter 2

(Oh and before anyone says so I'm aware of the similarity to the Hunchback of Notre Dame (Disney version) so don't bother pointing that out. Hehehe)

Later down in the sewer, Starfire and Raven had reached where their signal was coming from. Starfire picked up Robin's communicator signal. "Why is Robin without this?"

"He must've dropped it." Said Raven, she reached into her belt and pulled out her communicator. "Cyborg?"

"Yeah?" came Cyborg's voice. He sounded a little concerned.

"We've found Robin's communicator, in the least likely of all places." She turned her head a little. "The sewer."

"Hmm, Beast Boy and I still tracing our signal. But…" Cyborg paused, looking uneasy.

"What?" asked Raven.

"Nothing." Cyborg then signed off. Raven just shrugged and removed her hood.

"Let's go." She said, Starfire began to follow her down the long dark hallway in the sewer.

"Why would Robin come down here?" asked Starfire, sounding concerned.

"I don't know." Said Raven. "But let's hope he's ok."

Meanwhile, Greg and several other men watch the girls walk down the hallway. "Who are these girls?" asked one his men.

"I don't know. They could be spies of Slade." Said Greg. Greg watched through his binoculars and saw the redheaded girl pull out the insignia of Slade. "What? Well that proves it they're working for Slade."

"Starfire? Why are you carrying around that thing?" asked Raven.

"Oh." Starfire said. "I forget I had this."

"What did they say?" asked one of Greg's men.

"I couldn't hear." Responded Greg, "but it doesn't matter. Get some ropes ready, they will be hanged."

Meanwhile, Cyborg and Beast Boy were inside the T-Car. "OK, the signal is getting closer. In fact it's right here…" Cyborg stopped the car. Beast Boy stepped out as well.

"Uh, dude are you sure this is right?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well according to my signal, it's here." Both Cyborg and Beast Boy looked around, then suddenly Cyborg noticed electricity emitting from the ground. "Look out!" he yelled he pushed Beast Boy out of the way. Then he jumped out of the way. "What the hell…?" he let out, suddenly a being of electricity jumped forth from the ground, it was none other than Overload.

Meanwhile back in the sewers, Starfire raised her hand to create some more light, but was surprised when nothing happened. "Something wrong?" asked Raven.

"Yes. I cannot…" started Starfire, then she jumped into the air, only to fall right back down. "My powers are gone!" Her face contorted in shock as she came to this realization. Raven let out a surprised look and tried to summon her powers, but like Starfire nothing happened.

"As are mine!" she said. Both Starfire and Raven looked at each other shocked.

"We have some real trouble on our hands here, Raven." Said Starfire, sounding scared.

"Speaking of trouble. We should've run into some by now."

"What do you mean?" asked Starfire, curiously.

"A guard, or a booby trap maybe?" Suddenly all the lights went out, Raven sighed, "Or maybe an ambush." She said. Suddenly men from all the sides appear as the lights went back on, before Starfire and Raven could even react, they were knelling on the floor with their wrists bound behind them with rope.

"Well, what have we here men?"

"Like you said, there's no denying they're spies."

"But we're not-" started both girls. But before they could finish their sentences, a white cloth went over Starfire's mouth, gagging her. Immediately, Raven was also gagged. "MMMPPPPHHHH!" they both let out.

"Don't interrupt me." Said Greg, as more rope went around the girls' waists, completely immobilizing their arms. "Don't try to play dumb, we saw Slade's symbol on you. (Raven gave Starfire an angry look.) You're very cleaver, you've found our hideaway. But unfortunately, you won't live to inform Slade."

"MMMPPPPHHHH!" screamed both Starfire and Raven, desperately shaking their heads. But without their powers, they could not break free. They were stood up and their thighs and ankles were bound, they were then thrown up into the air, only to land on top of their captor's shoulders, they struggled and struggled, but without their powers they were not strong enough to break free. Eventually, the girls were led to what looked like a city, Starfire and Raven looked desperately for any sign of Robin, he was their only hope of escaping now. The women and children watched as these two girls were brought in. Starfire and Raven were placed on balcony with two ropes hanging down from it. Starfire and Raven watched with horror in their eyes as the ropes was placed around their neck. "MMPPHHH!" they shouted, as the one called Greg took center stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what we have here is two spies, I've seen them with Slade's symbol. So what say you? Death or Life?" Starfire and Raven were shocked when the men AND women all shouted: "Death!" Meanwhile, Robin stepped out of his hut that he was sleeping in.

"Oh man, what's going on?" he asked himself, he took notice of what was happening. "Oh no…" was all he could say when he saw Starfire and Raven, bound and gagged and about to be hung.

"Any last words?" asked Greg, as he prepared to hit the switch.

Starfire and Raven responded as best they could. "MMMPPPHHH!" Starfire's shouts sounding more scared and Raven's shouts sounding angrier.

"That's what they all say." Starfire gave a bit of a shocked look, while Raven showed off an angry look. Greg prepared to pull the switch. When a yell came from the audience.

"STOP!" yelled the Boy Wonder as he emerged from the crowd. The crowd murmured at this.

A muffled "Robin!" came from both Starfire and Raven as Robin came onto the platform.

"These girls aren't spies for Slade, they're Teen Titans like me." He said, smiling. Greg gave a bit of shocked look, and then smiled.

"Why didn't they say so?" he asked, half laughing. Robin removed the gags from Starfire and Raven's mouths to which they responded.

"We did say so!"

Robin untied Raven first, and then untied Starfire, who removed the rope from their necks themselves. Starfire and Raven then looked at Robin, they smiled and both gave him a hug. "Geez, I didn't know you two were that worried about me." He said.

"Well Robin, we did not know what had happened to you." Said Starfire, as she loosened her grip.

"What are you doing down here?" asked Raven. Robin smiled.

"Follow me." He said. Starfire and Raven did as they were told.

"These people are awfully paranoid." Said Raven.

"Sorry about that. I guess it's from being down here for so long." Said Robin. Starfire looked at Robin and smiled as she asked.

"Please, tell them I will forgive them for their hasty act. So will Raven. Right?" she said as she turned to Raven, Raven just looked at her weirdly.

"Yeah… of course I will." She said, with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

Robin led the girls into the room that Derek had showed him earlier, he pulled out the box with Slade's costume. "This is why I didn't come home last night." He said as he took out Slade's mask. Starfire and Raven gave a bit of a shocked look at the mask.

"You mean to tell me Slade was down here at some point?" asked Raven.

"Yes, and I'm guessing that it happened after I broke out of being his apprentice." He said.

"But Robin," started Starfire. "What does this have to do with finding out if Slade is still alive?"

Robin shook his head. "I don't know Star. But I had to be sure." Robin let out a look of puzzlement. Then reached into the mask.

"Robin?" asked Starfire. Robin pulled out a disc.

"What's this?" he asked, half to himself, half to the girls.

"Must've been something Slade put in." said Raven.

"Let's see what it plays." Said Robin.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin walked up to the computer and inserted the disc inside. The disc loaded up, and after 5 seconds a message appeared. The screen was dark at first, which gave Robin and the girls an uneasy feeling until finally Slade appeared.

"Robin. I see you've found this disc. I hid this in case of my demise which I'm guessing happened." He said.

Robin blinked.

"That's good." Slade hissed. "Now I can tell you of what really happened during your time as my apprentice."

"I don't like the sound of this." Said Raven.

"You see as you were secretly enjoying your time as the very thing you fought against I take several precautions in case you betrayed me. Admit it Robin, deep down you _loved _it."

Robin growled.

"One night as you were sleeping. I secretly operated on you, implanting a chip into your head."

"Huh?" Robin let out surprised.

"Once this disc was inserted, you activated it."

Robin began panicking. "No." he said.

"Relax. Nothing fatal will happen to you. Just that you will become what you were meant to be Robin. My heir." Then the message stopped.

Robin's body began to shake violently.

"Robin!" shouted Starfire.

Robin screamed as he held his head in pain, he collapsed to his knees.

"Can't you do something?" Starfire turned to Raven, she sadly shook her head.

"No. I can't."

Then suddenly Robin's screaming stopped. He stood up.

"Robin!" Starfire said, she ran up to him and bent over him. "You are ok?"

"Starfire! Get away from him before-" but Raven's sentence was cut off, when Robin turned to face Starfire with an evil grin. Starfire felt a sudden pain in her stomach, when she looked down, she saw that Robin had dealt the blow.

"You talk too much." He said. Then with a slap across the face, she was knocked to the ground.

"Starfire!" Raven shouted as she turned to face Robin, she found that he had already struck her chest with a kick. Raven held her chest in pain. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, trying to catch her breath.

Robin smiled. He pressed a switch on the panel, suddenly a secret passageway opened up. And an army of Slade's robot army stepped out. They approached their new master and bowed before him. Starfire and Raven stood up.

"Robin-" Starfire said, with tears in her eyes. "You can't-"

"Tie them up." Robin said to his new henchmen pointing at the girls, the bots complied immediately grabbing Starfire and Raven before either could run away. Robin smiled. "I've got a city to destroy."

He walked up to Slade's mask, he picked it up off the ground and slid it across his face…


End file.
